


he was the sun

by emochill



Series: snippets and ficlets [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, Naruto is Just Naruto, Other, everyone loves naruto and would die for him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24156670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emochill/pseuds/emochill
Summary: naruto is the sun and everyone woud die for him and follow him to the ends of the earth. thats it. that the story
Relationships: Konoha 12 & Uzumaki Naruto
Series: snippets and ficlets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743241
Kudos: 53





	he was the sun

sometimes naruto was soft sunlight filtering through the trees' leaves and branches and gently encasing the shadows underneath with dancing lights colored with gold. he was all soft edges and sun blond hair and sky blue eyes with a laugh that sounded like the gods themselves where laughing along with this boy who was kind beyond comprehension. this soft golden sunshine boy who was gifted and was loved fiercely and fiercely loved in return

but other times naruto was the cruel beams the sun gave, sweltering heat and angry blood red chakra that reminded everyone of what he held in his stomach, he snarled with too sharp teeth and curled claws into fists and narrowed hellfire red eyes at the enemy, the lines between him and the kyuubi no kitsune blurred and merged and he was the fox but he was naruto and they were them and they would tear down without mercy, they would overwhelm the opposing side their corrosive chakra and burn them like the sun burns skin and gives boils

naruto was the sun, whether for better or worse, he was the life giving sun and he was their leader, they had sworn to follow him and they would, they'd given naruto their loyalty and they would give their lives for him. 


End file.
